


Point of No-Return!

by Sivan325



Series: A Man Has Needs [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Murder of minor character, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do to be free with the one you love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of No-Return!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Tena  
> Disclaimer: The bunnies are mine the characters are not.
> 
> A/N: Was written for Daily Prompts Group, and daily drabbles – lotrallslash group.

_Prompt # 3: Crime_

**Gondor**

I watched her as she left the room.

I kept watching her, my eyes never left her form as she moved from one spot to another. I figured that she knows of his presence, she was an elf after all.

“What do you want?” she asked me, and I could see her blue sea eyes staring at me.

I remove the knife from the sheath, and move closer to her with a murderous look in my eyes.

I could see the frightened look on her face and I smiled, walking closer to her, moving the knife with quick moves over her body. She gasped from pain, and looked at the blood flowed from her. I smiled.

Now I am free to be with the one I love.


End file.
